


Don't Touch Him, He's Mine

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: ColdFlash Bingo Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dominance, Drunk Leonard Snart, Established Relationship, Kind of Dark Barry, M/M, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Morally Gray Barry Allen, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Barry and Len had an understanding. They were each other's and no one else got to touch."Prompt - Kink: Possessive"





	Don't Touch Him, He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm starting the ColdFlash Bingo. This has been really fun to write and I'm working on more! I'm hoping to fill out my card!

Everyone assumed that between the two of them, Leonard would be the more possessive of the two. And that was usually true, usually. Every now and then though Barry would remind the world and his friends that he was not just Len’s arm candy. 

Oliver had invited them to Star City while he accepted an award or something. Barry wasn’t actually sure. All he knew was that afterward Thea had invited them back to the club to celebrate properly. Len had been reluctant about being surrounded by a bunch of idiotic young people but relented when Barry flashed the puppy eyes. 

And really everything was going fine. Len was drinking to loosen up and Barry was playfully arguing with Felicity about something. Len was secure in his relationship but he knew they had history, so he decided to distract himself. That may have been what prompted him to say yes to doing shots with Thea. 

She dragged him up to the bar and order shots of something, he didn’t hear what over the loud music. She handed it to him and counted to three. He didn’t know what possessed him but on three he knocked it back just as she did. And he felt the burn, whatever it was it was strong. And then he was handed another. And they did the same. Then, Thea pulled him onto the dancefloor. 

And the thing about Len was he didn’t get drunk often. Sure, he and Mick would share a beer a lot and Mick lived in a state of drunkenness, but Len did not. And there were two very good reasons for that. When his father was alive, he was almost always drunk. That’s when the beating started. So Len didn’t like to get drunk because he didn’t want to be like his dad. The second reason was when Lisa could finally drink legally they got drunk and Len realized he was nothing like his dad. 

He was a lovey drunk. Lisa swore he cried while telling her how pretty she was growing up to be. Len doesn’t really remember much of that night but he had six new numbers in his phones labeled as, but not limited to ‘Pretty Drunk Redhead,’ ‘The one with the Purse,’ and ‘Drunk crying blond.’ Apparently, a group of drunk girls were fawning over Lisa and Len joined them then they became friends. They still kept in touch to this day.

So, after not really drinking to get drunk then taking some shots with Thea, Len was feeling it. Everything felt like he was floating. After dancing - he could ballroom dance but club dancing was a mystery Thea was happy to show him - they went back up to the bar. He and Thea were giggling as they leaned on the bar. 

“I’m gonna get us some pretzel! Our pretzels are so good!” Thea exclaimed. She dashed off before Len could say anything.

He giggled and the bartender sat a drink in front of him. “I didn’t, I didn’t order this did I?” he asked in confusion. 

“Nope, the guy at the end of the bar did,” she answered. 

Len glanced down and waved. The guy took that as an invitation to walk down. “Hey there, you looked a little thirsty.” 

“Thanks,” Len said fighting another round of giggles. “I haven’t danced like that, probably ever,” he admitted. He took a drink, it was fruity. 

“Well, you were keeping up with that girl like a pro, wouldn’t mind seeing some more of your moves.” He leaned into Len’s space, and Len leaned back, he knew he should move but he couldn’t figure out why. “I’m sure you’ve got a lot of moves.” His hand cupped Len’s hip. 

“Hey, I’ve got a boyfriend!” He meant it to come out stern but it sounded more like he just remembered. 

“He don’t have to know,” the guy said. 

“Oh, he already does,” Barry said from behind the guy. 

“Barry!” Len said with a dopey smile. 

Barry elbowed the guy out of the way and put his arm around Len. He smiled fondly as Len snuggled into him. Barry met the guy with his best Captain Cold esque stare. “Hi, who are you?” Barry said not so subtly sizing him up. 

“Just someone looking for a good time. And he looks like a good time, maybe if you didn’t ignore him and he wouldn’t be lookin’ elsewhere,” the guy challenged. He probably saw Barry’s lean form and thought he could take him. 

“Trust me, he wasn’t looking, he was putting on a show.” Barry indicated to the table were Oliver, Felicity, and Roy were all watching them. Barry cupped his ass and Len giggled and blushed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go show my boyfriend how a real man acts.” And with that, he tipped Len and kissed him hard. 

Len made a muffled noise then melted into the kiss, making the cutest little noises. Barry pushed his tongue in Len’s mouth and Len opened willingly. Barry heard the guy make a noise in pain and he smiled against Len’s mouth. Then he pulled back and put them both up. 

The guy was on his knee, Oliver twisting his arm behind his back. Thea was also there causally using Roy to stay still. 

“Get out of my bar, I don’t tolerate fighting,” Thea warned. 

Oliver threw him forward and he landed at Barry’s feet. The man grabbed his arm and Barry could see him grit his teeth. He glared up at Barry 

Barry just smirked back. Holding Len, who after the kiss moved to kiss his neck, tighter. The man stumbled away and Roy left with him to make sure he actually left. 

“Barry,” Oliver said turning towards him. His expression was that of “Confused Playboy” Oliver. “You know I support you, but what was that?” His voice was also slightly higher like “Confused Playboy” Oliver. 

Barry pulled Len into one more kiss. “What can I say, Ollie, I don’t like people touching what’s mine.” 

[..........]

Dating a sometimes crime boss had its perks and drawbacks. A perk was he was untouchable by the families and honestly he had never help safer. Len had two people on his “Do Not Touch” list: Barry and Lisa. People only made the mistake of targeting Barry once. Len made sure they couldn’t do it again. 

A drawback of dating a crime boss was boring and stuffy meetings with the heads of the families. They would all meet and take their partners. Len explained it was half to show them off and half to ensure no one attacked, too many important hostages. 

But today it was a different kind of meeting. Apparently, some deal had gone off with no casualties and the Dons wanted to celebrate together. A nice restaurant had been rented and set up for a classy party. Not only was it Dons and partners but some of the higher-ups as well which meant Mick and Lisa were there with them. 

Barry had put a few drops of the speedster alcohol into his drink to sip on. He didn’t want to get sloppy and Len was only having a flute of champagne. Mick and Lisa had no such qualms and were having a blast with some other people from different families. 

Len was deep in conversation with a member of the Bratva and Barry was not following, mostly because it was in Russian. He kissed Len’s cheek and whispered he was going to get a snack. Len squeezed his ass but otherwise didn’t acknowledge him. Barry blushed and ducked his head as he slipped away. 

Dinner had been served but there was still snacks, Barry was trying to limit the number of times he went to the buffet, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He filled up a plate with as much as was polite and decided to mingle a bit instead of listening to Russian he didn’t understand. 

Of course in these kinds of situations Barry had the social skills of a brick. so he just stood off to the side instead. Len had warned multiple times of the dangers of saying the wrong thing around these people and Barry didn’t actually know who anyone was. Barry was one of the partners that sat on the Don’s lap during the meeting as a show of power. 

Luckily two ladies took pity on him. “Hi there, you look lost, cutie, you’re Cold’s boy aren’t you?” the shorter of the two asked. 

“I’m not lost, but he’s speaking Russian and I do not,” Barry explained with a slight laugh. 

“Oh I understand, Miss McGrath is over there speaking Chinese and I got like three words,” the taller girl agreed. 

The short girl walked right up to him. “Hi, I’m Karli.” She held out her hand. 

“Hi.” He shook her hand. “Barry.” 

“Nice to meet you, Barry, and I’m Kat,” the tall one said. 

“Nice to meet you, I like your hair,” Barry said with a smile. Her hair was bright blue. “Not to be rude, but who are you here with?” 

“Not rude, you’re normally on Cold’s lap,” Karli said with an eyebrow wiggle. Barry blushed and glanced away. “I’m with Tony Bianchi, Italian mob and all that.” 

“Katie McGrath and the Irish mob,” Kat said with a wistful smile. “Ugh,” her expression darkened, “Look out, Kaleb is on his way over.” 

“Who?”

“He’s an upstart underling of the Santinis. A real prick,” Karli said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Hello, ladies, who’s this?” Kaleb asked coming up right behind Barry. 

“I’m Barry.” He turned and stood next to the girls so they were facing him. Barry stuck out his hand with a smile on his face. There was no reason, yet, for him not to be nice. 

“Hi there, Barry.” He shook his hand with more force than necessary. 

Aside from a twitch of his lips, he didn’t let it show. This guy was an asshole. No use embarrassing Len over it. “What brings you over to our little corner? Shouldn’t you be rubbing elbows with people with more influential people than us?” Barry asked. But even he knew if you got in the Partner’s good graces the Don was likely to go easier on them.

“And miss out on the chance to meet Captain Cold’s pet? Wouldn’t dream of it,” he mused. 

Barry and the two girls bristled. But Kat is the one that spoke. “Don’t, you’ll only make it harder on yourself,” she warned.

Barry wasn’t sure where she was going with this but he felt Kaleb should agree. He glanced around and saw Len was still in conversation with the first guy as well as one other now. He didn’t want to interrupt. He saw Kat doing the same to Miss McGrath. 

“What? I’m just glad you’re treating him right. Since Cold’s only barely a Don himself. I didn’t know if the pet would be put out. Just glad to see we’re all getting along,” he smiled.

“You’re really not that smart are you?” Barry asked suddenly, a chuckle escaping him.

“What?” The other three froze. 

“I’m just saying, you’re not smart. You just insulted Don Cold. You! Who is like a nobody! It’s funny.” Barry was giggling now. 

He could’ve dodged the hit. But he figured letting it hit him would be worse for this creep so he was going to let it happen. But apparently, they were causing a scene. Mick grabbed his fist and Lisa stepped in front of the trio right as Barry felt warm arms wrap around him and pull him back against Len’s chest. Miss McGrath pulled Kat close to her side and Tony stood in front of Karli.

“What’s going on here?” Len asked in his Cold voice. He rested his chin on Barry’s shoulder and his hands ideally played with the hem of Barry’s shirt. 

“Kaleb insulted you, and when I defended you he got angry,” Barry answered loud enough for the whole room to hear since all eyes were now on them. 

“Kat?” McGrath asked the girl cuddling into her side. 

“Yup, it’s not the first time this has happened but it is the first time he’s been so blatant about it,” she explained. Karli nodded her agreement. 

Len turned to Fred Santini, turning Barry with him. “I’m going to blame this on your allowance and encouragement of homophobia and you immense dislike of me. And had this been said to me we could have handled it some other way but since it was said to my partner, and in mixed company, I cannot let this slide.” An underling walked in with the cold gun laying on a blue silk pillow. He picked it up and pointed it at Kaleb.

“Len,” Barry said turning to whisper in his ear, “remember, no killing.” Barry flashed his best puppy eyes but Len didn’t acknowledge him. Barry didn’t figure he would’ve but he knew Len didn’t think this guy was worth getting in a fight about. 

Len nodded to Mick who threw Kaleb to the ground. He caught himself but before he could get up Len froze his hand to the floor. He screamed and only a few people winced, Barry was not one of them. Len balanced the gun on his shoulder. 

“Now,” Len said loud enough to be heard over the crying man on the ground, “this seems like a perfect time to establish something. Barry here is mine and only mine. That means I’m the only one that gets to touch him.” Len’s hand snaked up to wrap around his throat. “Whether that’s in pleasure or otherwise.”

Barry’s eyes fluttered closed and his breath hitched. But all Len did was keep his hand there, with a comforting amount of pressure to be sure. 

“You have a problem with me? Come to me. Otherwise, I’ll demand the same amount of respect that any other Don garners. If not,” the gun whirred to life again, “You’ll lose more than just your arm.” 

Len let his hand drop from Barry’s throat back to his waist. Everyone still had their eyes on him and when he powered down the cold gun the tension seemed to leave the room. 

“Well, this has been fun,” McGrath said with the slightest hint of an accent. “And I’d say now is the perfect time to end our night together. Kitty Kat, go ahead then we can leave,” she said gently releasing her partner. 

Everyone’s eyes were on Kat as she smiled and stepped up to Kaleb, still crying softly. She didn’t waste any time. She half stepped half kicked the frozen forearm, shattering it. There were renewed cries but he was ignored. Kat confidently walked back to McGrath's side. 

The older woman kissed Kat’s temple and led her out, effectively being the first on to leave. Kat fist-bumped Barry on the way out.

Lisa went to pull the car around and Len pulled Barry close. “You okay?” Len asked. He was still holding Barry protectively but they were face to face now. 

“Yeah, he was an idiot. No harm done. Could’ve done without your hand around my throat though,” Barry mumbled. 

“Mhm, But I couldn’t have. Having all those eyes on you, I wanted to give them a taste of what they could never have,” Len teased. He lightly kissed Barry’s lips then his neck. “Besides, it was just a taste. I’m the only one that gets to see how you really look blissed out.” 

“Promise?” Barry teased, pulling back just slightly. 

“Oh yeah, I swear it,” Len vowed pulling him into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
